


Cheiloproclitic - Being attracted to someone’s lips.

by gothamsgaygirlgang



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, M/M, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 14:56:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19211764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothamsgaygirlgang/pseuds/gothamsgaygirlgang
Summary: What goes on in Clark's mind when Bruce is leading a Justice League meeting





	Cheiloproclitic - Being attracted to someone’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a tiny fic I wrote for tumblr but I kinda like it so I hope you do too

Justice League meetings always tended to drag on, at least for Clark. It didn’t matter what if the Earth was being threatened or if it was just basic reports and briefings, they always seemed dull. But Diana insisted on regular meetings, as well as training sessions and other group activities. She said it built a sense of camaraderie among them, even if they spent most of their time scattered across the globe.

They each took turns, describing the situation in each of their cities across the planet. These usually included the status of the most notorious villains, crime stats and general updates. Barry had just finished his briefing of Central City, it seemed to be a slow week for him with most of his enemies locked away or in hiding. No doubt the ones who were still at large were plotting, but for now, he had some peace.

Next was Bruce. He walked to the top of the room, cape dragging on the floor behind him and got right into it.

This was, without a doubt, Clark’s favourite portion of the meeting. He adored watching Bruce, he found everything about him absolutely captivating. The way he moved his body, the sound of his voice, how he would touch his neck or adjust his gloves just a little bit too often.

But Clark’s absolute favourite part was Bruce’s lips. From the bottom of his nose to the tip of his chin, that was the only exposed skin while he was wearing the Batsuit and something about it drove Clark wild. With his entire body, even his eyes, covered that one section seemed… inviting.

Bruce Wayne was an attractive man, anyone would agree with you on that. He had a strong jawline and killer blue eyes but his lips were an understated part of his face. It took Clark sometime before he properly noticed them but when he did, it was all he could focus on.

The way they curled around each word. How every time he spoke a word with an “L” sound in it, it felt like a such a tease. Clark lost count of how many times his eyes traced the thin scar running from his chin through the bottom left lip. He loved that his top lip was slightly bigger and how he’d pressed them together anytime he was interrupted. He loved the stubble that seemed to frame them perfectly.

Eventually, Clark would get tired of just watching. Eventually, he’d feel them pressed against his own.

But for now, Bruce was finished, Arthur was next, and Clark was glad he had some time to cool off before he had to stand up.


End file.
